His Heart
by Jaiaelle
Summary: They weren't stupid, blind or naive. But Troy was. One-shot. Troypay!


**Author's Note: This isn't my first attempt at a High School Musical fanfic but it's the first one I've posted at FFnet. It contains all of my favorite ships for the movie (movies). Please let me know what you think of it!**

Gabriella was many things but stupid wasn't one of them.

Her brains had helped her to excel in school and receive a scholarship to an Ivy League University. Those very same brains also deducted that her boyfriend, Troy, didn't look at her the same way he had in the beginning.

"Troy," she said, grasping his hand, stopping him in mid-stride. "We need to talk."

Gulping, he turned to face her, his back to the entrance of East High. "What's up Gabs?" he asked, nonchalantly, as if she hadn't just uttered the most horrific words in the history of romantic relationships.

"It's about us," she dropped his hand, suddenly, her eyes searching the distances, her heart straining to find the words. "About…you."

The break up speech was coming and Troy desperately wanted to halt it in it's tracks. "Don't say anything else," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her slim waist. "Don't ruin our happiness."

Brown eyes, rimmed with tears, gazed into his, a sad smile appearing on her face. "We are happy Troy. But you like someone else."

By the look on his face, she knew who he was thinking of. "No…it's only you Gabs!" he protested, rubbing his hands on her arms. "How could I fall for someone else?"

Shaking her head slightly, at his denial of what was obvious, she pushed his hands away and untangled herself from his arms. "You did Troy. Now go be with her."

Walking away, she heard him calling her name but he didn't run after her.

She hoped that, in time, his eyes would be opened to the truths of his heart.

- - - - - -

Chad was many things but blind was not one of them.

Over the years, he had several insights about matters important and not, but he kept them to himself, not wanting to mar his reputation as "dumb jock". Dating Taylor had made him understand the folly of his mistake. Watching Troy dance and sing on stage had also played a part, as Troy made the brave stand to allow himself more than one role in the high school schema. One of his newest insights was that Troy, Troy the golden boy himself, was blind.

"Troy," he said, leaning against the locker that resided next to his friend's. "When are you going to do something about it?"

"Do something about what?" Troy asked, pulling several books from his locker.

"You know man. Gabriella broke up with you because she realized it. Now, when will you? And when will you act? Because you could lose her…"

Angry, Troy slammed his locker shut, drawing stares from many people in the hall. "I don't have feelings for her. You, Gabriella, you're both wrong."

Frustration flooded Chad's being at Troy's stubbornness. "No. You're just holding onto something that doesn't exist anymore. You and Gabriella are over, were over a long time ago. _She_ is your future."

Eyes flashing, fists balled, Troy spun on his heel to confrontationally face Chad. "If you were my friend-"

"I am your friend!" Chad exclaimed. "That's why I'm trying to help you here."

"Well stop! I don't need your help!" Troy roared, marching off to his next class.

Sighing, Chad ran a hand through his bushy hair. A hand on his back startled him but he relaxed once he realized who the hand belonged to.

"Just give him time," Taylor whispered, her chin on his shoulder. "He'll come around eventually. He'll tell her."

He hoped she was right but was afraid that Troy would remain trapped in his own misery, refusing to listen to his heart.

- - - - -

Kelsi was many things but naive wasn't one of them.

When her ex-boyfriend had begun drifting away, Kelsi hadn't clung to him, had not fought to keep his attention on her, as many naive girls would do. In setting him free, she had found her own freedom, enjoying every minute of her singleness. At least, she had enjoyed it until Ryan had stolen her heart. Well, actually, she had stolen his.

As Troy approached her, a storm on his face, she smiled, thinking about her boyfriend.

Troy stopped when he was in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest. She raised both eyebrows at him as he stood, not saying anything, the storm clouds over his head not dissipating.

"Is this about Gabs breaking up with you and that little tizzy you had with Chad earlier?" Her lack of naivety came through again. Although, really, the reasons for his mood were obvious.

He nodded. She chuckled. Under her breath, of course. It always humored her that Troy came to her any time something was bothering him.

"You're going to hate me," she said, placing both of her petite hands on his shoulders. "But I agree with them."

His mouth dropped and she shrugged. "Kels…not you too."

From out of nowhere, Ryan appeared, a smug grin on his face. He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Knew it. Knew it," he repeated.

Glaring, Troy responded, "You're little prophecy about us ending up together is _not_ going to come true."

Instead of replying with words, Ryan continued to gloat silently, a smirk on his face. Troy glanced at Kelsi who shrugged again. Heaving, the boy left the couple, who watched him, amusement plain on their faces.

"That wasn't nice," Kelsi said, as soon as Troy was out of earshot.

"But it was fun." Ryan grinned, an almost evil grin at her, making her laugh.

He cut off her laugh by kissing her, pressing his lips against hers.

She pulled away, after a moment, placing her head on his chest. "She's about ready to move on, she's been waiting for so long."

"Oh, she'll wait a little longer." Ryan settled his chin onto Kelsi's head. "Trust me. I know."

She sighed, hoping her boyfriend was correct in his assumptions.

She also hoped that Troy would learn to let that one person into his heart…

- - - - - -

Sharpay was many things but heartless wasn't one of them.

Throughout her life, many had regarded her as an Ice Princess, which wasn't necessarily untrue, but even Ice Princess's have hearts. She still reigned over East High, the princess supreme, but her throne was lonely. Sighing, she sat alone, as usual, at a table in the cafeteria, thoughts on the one boy who might help her to thaw and who would bring her the company that she longed for.

The boy, who too often invaded her mind and left her feeling vulnerable, sat down across from her, a look of confusion on his face. She looked at him,wondering why he was there. "Troy?" she queried.

He pulled an apple out of his bag lunch, not taking his eyes off her face as he began to munch. At last, he said, after swallowing, "I don't know why everyone has this crazy idea that I like you." Her eyes grew wide at his words but she stayed quiet. "Because I don't. I mean, that's crazy! Right?"

Hurt, but unwilling to admit it, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Liking _me_ is _not_ crazy. _Not_ liking me is crazy."

He rolled his eyes, then set his apple down on the table. "You drive me…insane! You're nothing like…like the other girl's I've dated. You're an Ice Princess!"

She sat up straighter, placing her hands on the table in front of her, fingers interlocked. "Well, you've proved that all those people with their crazy ideas are wrong. No, would you please finish insulting me so that I can eat the rest of my lunch?"

His eyes studied her for a minute, seeming to take in every detail of her face. He tilted his head to one side, as a light dawned inside of him. She watched it take place, the illumination of his eyes and the slow spreading smile that stretched across his face. "They were right."

For a minute, she thought she was hearing things. "Wh-what?" she sputtered.

"I can't believe I'm such an idiot. This whole week, I was mad. Mad at each person who told me that I liked you. But I just…I couldn't see. I was stupid, blind, naïve…" His eyes transferred from her face, traveling to his ex-girlfriend, his best friend, and his confidant. They eventually made their way back to hers, taking in her trembling lips and huge eyes. Breathing in deeply, he reached out to take one hand in his. "I like you Sharpay."

The ice began to melt. "I like you too Troy."

As he continued to hold her hand, an idiotic grin plastered onto her face, she hoped that he would take care of her heart. For she would always place careful guard over his heart.

* * *


End file.
